Another Time
by Phoenixstar1
Summary: HY/RP Heero and Relena survive an ordeal together. In both POVs (two-parts)
1. Relena's Point of View

Perhaps Another Time

(Relena's Point of View)

~Phoenixstar

Once again I am trying my hand at a HY/RP fic.This one takes place while they are still at school together in the beginning (I am aware that it doesn't follow the plot line).This is Relena's Point of View of the story by the same name in Heero's POV.Please read Heero's POV (chapter 2)after because it explains a lot of stuff and completes the story!Enjoy (and please review)!!!

~~~

I looked for him at lunch again today, just like I do every day, but I just got the same result I always get.He was nowhere to be seen.As I sat with my friends, smiling idly, my eyes were busy scanning the room for him amongst the masses of people who filled the cafeteria. I knew he wasn't there but I couldn't help looking.A part of me yearned for that occasional glimpse of his unruly dark hair amongst the masses.

His presence is like a sixth sense to me.Perhaps it is because I know his secret or my desire for his strength that draws us together, but no matter what it may be I feel a connection between us.I just seem to 'feel' when he is in the same room as I.

Suddenly there is screaming at one end of the cafeteria.I try to look for the source of the commotion but it is no use as people mindlessly running his way and that in the confusion block my vision.Gossip is spreading and rumours are bouncing off the shrill tongues of startled students.

"It's a bomb!"

"It's an attack on the school!"

"There are soldiers!"

"There is a mobile suit!"

I wince as the cries rise in pitch.I grab out to get someone's attention.I need an explanation, but no one is willing to stop as his or her instincts for self-preservation kick in.I stand up on the table, half trying to better understand the situation, half trying to bring some sense into this mess, but all my efforts fail.

Suddenly the table moves from under my feet, flipped by the groups of people fighting to escape.I feel myself falling, and the dull aching pain as my body hits the floor.

Then someone pulls me roughly to my feet.My head is spinning, my vision being nothing but a nauseating blur of colours, but the person doesn't wait for my head to settle.It just grabs my arm in a secure grip and pulls me forward.I feel my body lurch clumsily forward as I am pulled against the oncoming flow of people, but our pace never slackens.

Despite the quick and jerky pace my head eventually clears and my eyes focus.The back of the head, the hair, the shoulders and the back, they are all unmistakeably his.

"Heero…" I cry out, but my pleas for recognition go unnoticed, as they are lost with the other mindless yells.He never once turns around, even when we pause for a brief moment at the kitchen doors.He kicks the doors opens and pulls me in after him, still holding my arm firmly.We run in between the counters and pantries, but I notice some food left cooking on the stove.It will start a fire if left so I pull back against his grip.He pulls me forward again but I pull back with more force.Finally he turns around, looking annoyed with my stopping him.He never lets go of my arm, as if he believes that if he were to do so I would try and flee in the other direction.So I try to fiddle with the knob with my free hand.Seeing as I am having some troubles, and obviously anxious to get on our way he silently reaches over, his hand covering mine and helps me turn the knob.My pulse and breath quicken at his touch and I am pretty sure I shivered.He starts a bit at this and I look up into his face questioningly, but his eyes are averted and his face is cold and emotionless.I sigh, and quickly find myself on the run again.

He pulls me through a door at the other end of the kitchen, but quickly pulls me round so that I am backed up against the wall, and I find his body pressed up against mine.Most normal girls would have either screamed rape or fainted by this point but I am too scared to move.It feels strangely wonderful having his body pressed up against mine like that, feeling the heat from his body and his quick breath in my ear.He is tense, and I can see he is listening for people coming our direction and so I keep my mouth shut and hold off the many questions I have.I just keep my eyes focused on his face, maybe that will help answer them, but his face betrays no emotions he might be feeling.I sigh deeply in frustration only to find in a flash his hand is pressed firmly over my mouth and his eyes glaring into mine.I start trembling again, and sensing my fear he pulls back the offending hand, but keeps our gazes locked.Then we are running again, through corridors of the school I never knew existed.He is still holding onto my arm and I realise now that his other hand is now holding a gun.I stop, startled by the realisation that he carried weapons at school.He notices my stopping and pulls my arm harder and I fly forward into his chest.He stiffens, obviously startled by the move, and pushes me back a little.I can't help but admit it hurt me a little, but for the smallest of moments I swear I could see a hint of emotion in his eyes, and that gives me hope.Suddenly we hear footsteps and voices coming our direction and don't have time to conceal ourselves before a confused group of students bounds round the corner, running right into Heero's gun.They scream louder and wave their arms above their head in surrender. I pull Heero's gun arm behind his back and we rush past the startled group.As we disappear down the hallway I yell back at them.

"Get out of here as soon as you can.It's dangerous to stay here, meet up with the others outside…."

Heero just grunts at this and pulls me through another set of doors.I have no clue where I am anymore and allow him to pull me along.Finally we reach a large metal door, and Heero finally lets go of my wrist, which I instinctively clutch to my chest protectively.He waves me to one side of the door while he sticks his head out and checks for any signs of soldiers or mobile suits.I figure he didn't see anything worrying by the slight softening of his features and the small sigh he let out.He then opens the door wide and runs out.I follow him not knowing what else to do.

I run behind him and try to keep up as he runs towards the forest at the end of the sports field, but I am not as nimble and am still wearing my school dress I find myself falling behind.He doesn't look back until he reaches of the edge of the trees and watches as I run closer.Suddenly he is running back towards me, rather frantically for his usual calm nature and grabs my arm and tries to pull me faster.

Suddenly I hear a deafening explosion behind me.The ground tremors and I am thrown forwards, once again finding myself in his arms.I guess I must have been in shock for I couldn't move any of my limbs.Unlike the last time he doesn't push me away, he just holds me closer and runs back to the woods.He doesn't stop when we reach the edges of the tress this time.I close my eyes feeling the branches and leaves brush past my face.

When we stop I hesitantly open my eyes.We are in a little clearing, and I can tell by the looming shape near by that this is near where he keeps his gundam, but I wont show I know this and I suddenly feel a rush of relief knowing that I can't give away his secret because I closed my eyes on the way here.He loosens his grip around me and slowly sets me to my feet, but I figure I must have twisted my ankle or something because I find myself unable to stand, and fall, not that I minded, into his arms again.He tenses at this, and then offers me his shoulder for support.I guess he really doesn't like physical contact with people.He walks and I hobble over to a large tree on the other side of the clearing.He moves away and I collapse against the tree for support.I lower myself to the ground and take in my surroundings.Heero pulls his gun out again and motions for me to stay put.At first I think perhaps he brought me out here to finally kill me, but the thought is short lived as he runs into the trees.I lay back and simply assume that that he is checking out the area to see if we have been followed.I still don't know what is going on and make a mental to note to ask him when he gets back.

I sit up, yawning.I figured I must have fallen asleep while he was gone since it is now past nightfall.I look up at the beautiful stars and how the twinkle in the heavens.I look to my side and see Heero admiring them too, but his expression is cold.I shiver at the hate and furry that seems to flood his eyes.He looks over at me and I start, and shiver again.He shrugs and removes his school jacket and hands it to me.I take it hesitantly and study his face, but he turns his head back to the sky and so I turn as well and put the jacket over my shoulders.Only then do I notice that all the cuts and scratches from our flight have been tended to, and my ankle is bandaged with supports.I realise that Heero must have attended me while I was sleeping but his actions puzzle me.I lean back against the tree and try to think of a good question to ask him about what has happened today, but I can't think of the right one.

I blink at the bright light that invade my eyes.I must have fallen asleep again for it is now clearly morning, although still early as the sun is just over the horizon.I look for Heero but he is nowhere to be found.I stand using the tree for support and hop on my good leg to the centre of the clearing and realise that I am standing on the top of a hill.To my left, down towards the water is my school, and I can see the guards and masses of people looking through the debris.I realise I must be missed and that I should probably head back.I look around again for Heero, but then I notice the bulk that was his gundam is gone.He is gone.The only reminder of his presence is his coat, which I still have on.I sigh, frustrated with myself for the question I never asked him.

Perhaps another time.


	2. Heero's Point of View

Perhaps Another Time

(Heero's Point of View)

~Phoenixstar

(Part 2)

~~~

I watch her through the window at lunch today.She seems distressed, like she is looking for, no, like she is expecting to see someone.I don't know why I watch her, or why her scanning the room bothered me.Then I realise she is looking for me.

I don't understand why, but I seem to always be drawn towards her, and no matter how I hard I try to avoid it we end up in situations together.At first I though she was merely curious about my secret, about what happened when she found me on that beach after I crashed, but now I think it is something more, for I am curious about her as well.Of course, my missions are more important.

Suddenly I hear screaming in the cafeteria.It is in the corner nearest the window I am at.I can see the package uncovered by the end of the table.A bomb.Looking at it I know I won't have the time to disarm it, the people had just better move out of there pretty quick.I don't know why, but I break the window to get in.With all the screams and commotion going on no one notices and I slip into the room.

"It's a bomb!"

"It's an attack on the school!"

"There are soldiers!"

"There is a mobile suit!"

I scowl in annoyance.Trust these fools to make such a fuss and lose their sense and reason.None of them will make it out alive if that act like this.It's pure lunacy.I see her then, she is standing on the table, shouting out to people around her, trying to calm them.I smirk, the pacifist and authoritative girl is taking over, but her efforts seem to be in vain as no one seems to be paying her any attention.

Before I can reach her or call out I see a crowd pushing the table she is standing on in their futile attempt to reach the door more quickly.The table starts to flip and I start running harder, but the flow of people pushes me away from her and I just have to watch, fighting to get to her, as she falls and hits the ground.At first she just lies there and I thought perhaps she was knocked out by the fall, but even if she is knocked out I am going to have to brave moving her or else she'll get trampled.When I see her stir I waste no time in grabbing her arm and pulling her to her feet.I start running pulling her towards the kitchen, the only unused exit in the room.

"Heero…" I hear her cry out, but I ignore her.No time for explanations now.I pause by the kitchen doors, and press my ear against it, listening in case there are any soldiers in there.I figure there must be some in the building because someone must have planted the bomb.Then again it could be one of the students working for Oz.When I am sure the way is clear I turn and kick open the door and pull her in after me.

I pull her through the kitchen as fast as I can, knowing that she can't keep up with my speed and I don't want to hurt her.I don't know why I am saving her, she knows my secret, I should therefore destroy her, but why not?No time for questions now.

Suddenly I feel resistance, and so I pull harder, but it only grows.I turn around to see what the problem is and see her looking at the stove that one of the cooks must have left on.I pull her hand gently, trying to show her my urgency but she insists.I do not let go of her arm, I don't know why.I see her struggling and realising we are wasting our time here I reach out with my hand and apply some extra pressure to help her.I feel her flinch under my touch and she shivers.Is she afraid of me?I pull my hand back quickly and look in the other direction.

I pull her to the other side of the kitchen to the door.Once through I push her up against the wall and shield her with my body in case there was any military looking for us.I can tell she is startled but I am happy she doesn't scream out or faint like I am sure so many other girls would.I lean closer into her, bracing my arms against the wall so I can concentrate on listening for approaching footsteps. I can feel her looking into my face, but she should know better than to think the perfect soldier would betray his thoughts that easily.I hear her sigh and out of reflex I cover her mouth with my hand.I feel her tremble beneath my touch and instantly regret the action.I pull my hand back, but look into her eyes and try to see what she is feeling.She doesn't seem scared of me, more of the situation.She understands.

I can hear no one is coming our way so I pull her along the corridors.She watches the walls in wonder.I assume she has never seen this part of the school before.Suddenly I hear footsteps approaching and seeing there is no where to hide, pull her behind me and pull out a gun with my free hand and point it at the intersecting hallway.She notices the gun and freezes but I didn't notice and kept pulling only to find her flying into my arms.I am startled by the movement, and set her back from me so she can regain her balance. Suddenly a group of students comes round and scream when they see I have my gun pointed directly at them.Suddenly I wonder ifq pulling the weapon out was such a good idea, and then again it was for protection purposes.I will definitely have to switch schools after this; it is too much attention being caught with a weapon in school grounds.I feel her delicate touch on my arm as he pulls my hand and the gun behind my back concealing it from view.She gives me a gentle push forward and so I start running again.When we are almost at the end of the passage way I hear her turn around and yell back at them.

"Get out of here as soon as you can.It's dangerous to stay here, meet up with the others outside…."

I simply grunt at this.I don't want her to draw attention to us even though I know she is doing the right thing.Finally we are at an exit.I pull her to the side of the large metal door and let go of her wrist.She pulls it to her chest and I worry that maybe I hurt it even though I tried to be as gentle with her as I could.I open the door a fraction to see what the situation is outside.I see the students being gathered in a group and being led away by the teachers to my left.That would be too easy a target for both of us.There is nothing to my right.Who ever left the bomb was probably working alone.I sigh with a bit of relief and fling the door open and start running, hoping she will follow my example.

I run towards the end of the edge of the field and then turn.She is running much slower than I and is about halfway across the field.I know she wont have enough time to make is all the way to the trees for cover before the bomb blows so I run back to help her.I don't know why.I grab her arm and turn back to the trees.Then there is a powerful trembling in the ground and I fell us being flung forward from the explosion.

I feel her in my arms and can see that she is hurt.I am as well, but it is nothing I can't handle.I don't bother putting her down and just turn and run into the woods to the only place I know.The clearing near where I keep my gundam.

I stop in the clearing and can feel her stir in arms.Thinking she is uncomfortable I try to set her to her feet.She must have hurt her ankle or something because she cried out and fell back into her arms.Seeing as she didn't seem comfortable in my arms I simply offer her my shoulder and help her make her way to a large tree at the opposite side of the clearing.When she is sitting I walk back out into the clearing and look around.I pull out my gun again.I hear her draw a frightened breath.She probably thinks I am going to take up my threat and kill her now.Not being able to stand the fear so evident in her eyes I run into the woods, making sure no one has followed us.

Once I am sure that we were not followed I put my gun away and walk back to the clearing.I watch her hesitantly from the trees.Her slow rhythmic breathing alerts me that she is asleep.I approach her slowly, not wanting to wake her.I look her up and down and take in her cuts and ankle.The cuts I easily deal with.None are bad and all I need to do is run some water over them to clean them up.For her ankle I find a few sticks as supports and rip off a strip of my shirt, it doesn't matter; I am switching schools anyways, and use it to bind her ankle.I can feel the bone isn't broken and therefore shouldn't take too much time to heal.I sit down beside her and fall asleep as well.

When I wake it is late into the night.I look up at the stairs bright in the sky.I hate space, for I have never had any good memories of the place.Its tranquillity is merely a mask for its horrors.I feel her stir besides me but do not move my focus from the sky.I can feel her looking at me, the questions on the tip of the tongue that she burns to ask of me, but for some reason she doesn't ask me anything.I realised, relieved, that I probably couldn't answer her now.I don't know the answers yet.I need more time.When I gather the strength to look at her I realise she shivering.It's a warm night, so I offer her my jacket.She seems hesitant and I curse myself thinking that she is still scared of me.When I turn away she puts the jacket on and before long she is sleeping again.

I watch her sleep.She is so peaceful and pure like that.I look at the sky and think of its horrors of which I am a part.I don't deserve to be here, with her, just yet.I don't know why.I can't answer Relena's questions yet.

Perhaps another time.


End file.
